Waited for You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For: ainman8755. It had been years since Sasuke had last seen Naruto. Back then Naruto had a crush on Sasuke and now Sasuke wonders if that is still the case. They are no longer in the position of being teacher and student... SasuNaru, yaoi, oneshot with some smut. First place winner of Crossing the Distance.


The first place winner of Crossing the Distance! Written for: ainman8755! Pairing: SasuNaru, idea: teacherxstudent. This is what I did with it!

Please enjoy!

...

How could someone be this dense? Honestly… Sasuke didn't possess a lot of patience and the little bit of patience he had, was about to run out. Perhaps teaching wasn't really the job for him, but Sasuke enjoyed teaching others about his favourite subject. Math. It was interesting how the world really revolved around math. How everything all came together in this little subject. Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't teach them the really difficult stuff that would truly enlighten their lives, but this was the first step. All he had to do was interest them, which he had failed at for a few years already. This kid was the proof of it. How could someone not understand something this simple? It reminded Sasuke of someone else.

Mostly because that someone else was sitting a few feet away from him at a little desk, grinning knowingly as Sasuke struggled explaining one of his students why the answer to this question was 23. After about a minute he dismissed the student, giving up on tutoring, because this kid was never going to make it, ever.

But that was what Sasuke had initially thought about the other person in the room as well and that one had proved Sasuke wrong. Naruto had honestly been his worst student and now here the guy was, a few years older and wiser, going to college and everything. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto in a very long time and it was odd to have him back here. No longer the little squirt that was too loud and got in trouble far too often. He had been a brat, but a brat that had harboured a strange crush for Sasuke. One time Sasuke even caught Naruto scribbling his name into a notebook with little hearts beside it. It was something Sasuke simply considered as a silly high school crush that would fade soon enough. There had been no mutual interest. Naruto had been too young and it had been wrong. They were only seven years apart, but it had been too much then.

Now Naruto was twenty and Sasuke was 27 and it suddenly wasn't really a big deal anymore. Why Sasuke even thought like that, was a mystery to him. Getting up from his chair Naruto now moved over to Sasuke's desk and flopped down in the chair the student had been sitting before. The grin on his lips grew wider and wider as the blue eyes slithered through the room, until they finally settled on Sasuke.

'So have you missed me, sir?'

For a moment Sasuke just stared at Naruto, unable to wonder if the crush was still there. If this handsome boy was still infatuated with his high school teacher he hadn't seen in years. Because this boy, or should he say man, was interesting and good looking and most of all, legal. But Sasuke shouldn't be thinking like that. Why would he suddenly be interested in a previous student? Because the crush had intrigued him and had made him think, but he had pushed it aside. Naruto had not been handsome then, but a young boy.

Now he had been staring too long, but Naruto's eyes had moved away already, still not very sensitive to tasting the air around. The mood had gotten thicker and heavier, but it was Sasuke causing it now. 'You may call me Sasuke now,' he muttered as a reply.

Blue eyes instantly shot back towards Sasuke's face and the grin had been replaced with a soft smile, eyes crinkling lightly in the corners, a soft puff of air leaving Naruto's lips as if he honestly couldn't believe he was allowed to call Sasuke by his first name. 'Okay, Sasuke,' he replied softly, 'Have you missed me?'

Wisely Sasuke decided not to answer that question, because it was inappropriate. Missing a student only asked for other comments to arise and Sasuke didn't want to go there. He could make a joke about it and laugh it off, but Sasuke was not one to joke. Everyone around knew it and it would only make this weird. So instead he stood up and started gathering his stuff, signalling it was time to go home. The sun was setting already and most teachers had already gone home, so it was time anyway and it was a good way to escape Naruto now, when Sasuke could feel the tension grow more and more with every passing second, still caused by him.

'How's college going?' Sasuke asked, changing the subject effectively, according to him at least.

Right as Sasuke was about to move towards the door, backpack in hand, Naruto stood up and got right up in front of him, preventing him from exiting. Eyes snapping up Sasuke met blue eyes, seeing them shimmer with something new. Maybe Naruto wasn't as dense as he had been before. Maybe he had felt the mood change around them. Maybe…

A minute passed between them, Naruto's lips parting from time to time, but unable to produce any words. And then an awkward laugh bubbled up from Naruto's throat. It made the mood from before evaporate, which was the right thing anyway. Now no more awkward feelings. Until… A tanned hand reached for his chin and forced him to look back up at Naruto. The shimmer had not left those blue eyes and without warning, they had moved closer and closer. No one spoke after that. Lips softly collided with another pair of lips. It was a sweet kiss, with barely any pressure there. No force behind, but more a question. Is this okay? Yeah, yeah it was okay.

With a soft chuckle coming from Naruto's side they parted, Naruto heavily leaning his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. 'You have no idea how long I have waited for this to happen.' Fingers slipped under the hem of Sasuke's baby blue sweater, sliding over his heated skin, teasing its way around. 'I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first set foot in this classroom. The passion with which you speak of math just pulls me in, even if I really really, and I mean really, dislike math.' Not the best way to compliment a math teacher, but somewhere it was sweet. And with the way Naruto's fingers were inching up, pushing his shirt higher, Sasuke's mind was not really focused on what Naruto was saying. 'And I just want to kiss you and touch you and have you touch me.'

Lifting his head off Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto used this opportunity to pull the shirt over Sasuke's head, throwing it onto the desk chair. Sasuke should've stopped Naruto then, should've pushed him away and not let this continue, because it was wrong. They were in a high school. They could get arrested for this and then Sasuke would get fired. But he didn't. Feeling Naruto's lips slide over the bare skin of his neck now, fluttering higher up towards Sasuke's lips, was enough to not stop Naruto from continuing.

'And the fact that you're responding is just…' And this showed how insecure Naruto still was, even if his fingers were still determinedly grazing his skin, now following his sides down and settling on his hips. How could Naruto have become this alluring through the years? Even though he was insecure, he could push through it and not let it get to him. Sasuke never had been that certain, though he wasn't one to make the first move anyway.

But it was going slow and they wouldn't have much time if they stayed here. Someone would eventually come get Sasuke and tell him the school would be closing for the night. 'Filling this with talks won't make me respond more,' he muttered, giving Naruto's chest a soft push until his ass hit the desk. For a moment he then hesitated, considering if this really was a good idea. A onetime thing with an ex-student. But the mood was already too high now and no one ever said anything about onetime or repeating this. They could figure this out afterwards. Sex was still just sex and Naruto was old enough to get that, hopefully. 'Just let your hands play around,' he added, grabbing Naruto's orange t-shirt and pulling it over his head, casting it aside without a care. 'There is not that much time and it's better to enjoy it, right?' His hands moved towards Naruto's pants already and then he saw the shimmer in those blue eyes change.

Not as experienced as Sasuke had expected. So this was not a good idea and they should quit before they went too far. Right when Sasuke wanted to step away and give Naruto the room to get dressed again, Naruto's hands instead moved towards Sasuke's jeans' button and started undoing it. Alright, they were going to do this.

Words then went out the window. There was no need to speak anymore. Hands would do all the talking for them and they were quickly undressing the other as lips met in another kiss. Feeling the hot skin move under his fingers sent a wave of pleasure through Sasuke. Having Naruto completely naked there leaning against his desk, his own just as naked body leaning slightly into him, was marvellous. He wanted to feel more. Do more. And with the way Naruto's hands were roaming over every inch of his skin told Sasuke he was just as excited. Naruto was even a little too eager, hands moving between his legs a little too fast, but he would be forgiven. Because feeling a shaky hand rub his awakening erection would always be a good thing.

Letting a soft groan escape into the kiss, Sasuke brought his hands under Naruto's ass and tried helping him sit on it, but then Naruto did break them apart. Did he suddenly decide this was not a good idea, because that would be very evil. With a sigh Sasuke stepped away, ready to walk home with a hard on and hope no one would ever find out about this.

But instead Naruto shot him an apologetic smile and then reached for the bag he had brought. Out came a bottle of lube and a whole box of condoms, effectively making a blush form on Sasuke's cheeks. 'You honestly brought all that here? You were prepared for this all to happen?' This was really bad. Had Sasuke walked into some kind of weird trap?

A pout formed on Naruto's lips and for a minute he looked just like the student that once sat in this very classroom. 'You can't blame me for bringing this with me. Yes, I came prepared, because this is something I have been dreaming of for a long time. Of course I came prepared. Now stop whining, because we need this if we do want to…' Another sign of how young Naruto still was. Couldn't even say the word sex without getting embarrassed. But the guy had a point. Could Sasuke blame him? No, this all made it easier actually.

With a sigh Sasuke merely waved Naruto back over. Shuffling his way back to the desk Naruto insecurely looked up at Sasuke, but he would have none of that. Stepping forward Sasuke moved back between Naruto's legs and then guided him up to sit on the hard wooden surface. That should be a sign enough that they were definitely still doing this. Sasuke was still hard and Naruto would get there soon enough again. Grabbing the lube and box of condoms from Naruto, letting the receipt fall to the floor, Sasuke placed the box on the desk beside Naruto and the lube got squirted onto Sasuke's fingers.

'Kiss me,' Sasuke murmured and Naruto instantly complied, leaning up a little and slowly relaxing under Sasuke's comforting touch, which was needed. A cold finger slipped between two warm ass cheeks. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, but he kept his body relaxed, as best as he could.

The first finger slipped in and the walls felt just as soft as Sasuke remembered. God, had it been a long time since he had done anything similar to this. The teacher life was brutal sometimes and Sasuke hardly had time or interest in going out and meeting someone. So now finally feeling the walls squeeze around his finger made Sasuke groan softly, his need for Naruto growing. Leaving Naruto's lips, Sasuke let his slide down Naruto's neck, feeling his pulse having sped up quite considerably.

Naruto's hands first laid very still beside him, but once the finger started to pump in and out and he got used to the movement, they were right back on Sasuke's skin, clearly out on touching him everywhere. Usually when Sasuke would have sex with someone, which had been a while, the other would just lay there and wait until Sasuke was done preparing them. This was different. Sasuke actually felt wanted. Personally, not just because he had a dick that could be shoved up somewhere. Perhaps that was the difference between lust and actually liking someone. Naruto still felt that dumb teenaged crush and Sasuke was grateful. Now he could actually experience something new.

The second and third finger followed each other up quite quickly, scissoring Naruto's walls until they were ready for something bigger. Naruto's eyes had closed, eyelids shaking lightly with every move Sasuke made. Plump kissed lips were parted lightly, letting out soft pleased sighs as the fingers slipped back in. With every thrust Naruto's legs opened a little further, creating more space for Sasuke to actually stand. His erection was lying on Naruto's hot thigh, precum smeared out over the tanned skin.

'Come on, Sasuke,' Naruto eventually breathed out, lifting his back off the desk slightly. 'I've waited long enough… please.'

Slowly Sasuke pulled his fingers back, watching the shivers run through Naruto's body as the fingers left his body one by one. It was amazing to see, Naruto spread out on his desk, ready for so much more. And Sasuke was ready for that now too. Spreading some lube out over his cock, giving his length a few strokes to relief some pressure, Sasuke got between Naruto's legs and aligned his erection with Naruto's puckered hole.

A thin layer of sweat had formed on Naruto's stomach already and blue eyes were now opened again, but only half way, shooting Sasuke an alluring look. 'Oh god, we're really going to do it. We're going to do it,' Naruto suddenly murmured, throwing his head back against the desk, continuing his odd chant. 'Oh god, please. Sasuke… we need to do this. I need you to now.' Naruto's crush had really been severe if he was still begging for Sasuke to have sex with him and Sasuke felt a little bad now. He had never really thought about Naruto that way. Only today when Naruto had set foot in his classroom.

But it was also flattering and Sasuke did really want to do this too. So he grabbed Naruto by the hips and pulled him a bit closer to the edge, his ass now hanging over the edge slightly. The head of his cock was pressed against the puckered hole now and he could feel it winking against it, trying to suck it in already. So of course Sasuke then started pushing his length inside, sliding in bit for bit.

Completely encased by those warm walls Sasuke halted for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being inside of Naruto. The walls were squeezing experimentally and it made Sasuke groan softly. It had been too long and with someone below him as eager as Naruto… This was amazing.

'Kiss me,' Naruto suddenly murmured, copying Sasuke's words from before. Lifting his head up Sasuke looked at Naruto, blue eyes shimmering even more, and now Sasuke had to respond. It was another soft kiss, lips easily sliding over each other in a romantic embrace. There was no lust in it still, even if they were now joined at the middle. Why was this all so different?

Finally moving Sasuke pulled his cock out a little and then thrust back forward, releasing a soft groan when he felt the walls squeeze again. It took some time to actually set a good pace, Sasuke easily thrusting in and reach as far as he could. They couldn't be too loud and needed to keep their voices in check, but the sound of skin slapping against skin and the desk scraping over the floor, filled the room. The evidence of what they were doing. Their lips were still brought together as Sasuke snapped his hips forward, Naruto's legs now tightly wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Arms were circled around Sasuke's neck, keeping him as close as possible.

With their chests pressed together, Naruto's erection was pressed between their bodies, the friction of Sasuke's thrusts causing enough friction for him to feel pleasure there too. But it didn't matter if Sasuke was touching his dick or not. Naruto didn't need to be touched. He had truly longed for this since he was sixteen years old and now it finally was happening. The thought alone could make him come then and there.

'Sasuke,' Naruto breathed out, hips moving up to meet Sasuke's thrusts every time. 'I'm going to come…' And then the words changed into soft moans, Naruto's entire body shaking as his orgasm coursed through his body. The remains of his orgasm slicked up Sasuke's thrusts, going a little faster than before. Now Sasuke was reaching his peak too and in his pleasure he brought his lips down towards Naruto's neck and bit down hard, causing Naruto to gasp lightly.

It was all over quite fast for some reason and as soon as the high left from the orgasm ebbed away. Sasuke slowly pushed himself off of Naruto, pulling out his softening cock. As Sasuke was used to do, he instantly started gathering his clothes. First he grabbed some tissues and gave some to Naruto and then he put on his boxers, followed by his jeans. But Naruto was different. He was still displayed on the desk, staring up at the ceiling with this strange smile on his lips. It even halted Sasuke and simply made him stare down at the other.

'My teacher is a biter,' Naruto muttered, followed by a chuckle.

In response Sasuke threw Naruto's clothes at his face and continued getting dressed. 'Better not let anyone else know that.'

Another laugh escaped Naruto then. Quickly he sat up and before Sasuke could actually move out of reaching distance, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close, noses touching. 'Go out with me, please?' he asked softly, a grin on his lips, but insecurity shining in his eyes.

'Okay,' Sasuke whispered softly, because giving this a shot shouldn't be the dumbest thing he had ever done. And Naruto had waited for so long already…

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile. See updates on what I write and other things happening in my life on there!

Love, Dana


End file.
